1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel benzohydrazide derivatives, their salts and compositions containing them, intermediates, a process for producing them, and their use as herbicides.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 195346 disclosed the herbicidal utility of uracil derivatives, in which the phenyl ring of the described compounds were substituted by carboxyl moiety. JP 01139581 and WO 92/06962 disclosed benzohydrazide, in which the phenyl ring of the described compounds were substituted by tetrahydrophthalamide and pyrazole moiety respectively. WO99/52878 described benzohydrazide derivatives with pyridazinone moiety. EP0745599 described thiotrione derivatives as an intermediate. WO97/33875 and WO97/40018 disclosed benzonitrile derivatives. Phthalimide derivative was disclosed in Indian J. Chem., Sect. B (1986), 25B(3), 308-311. Despite the broad coverage of these patents and literature, the general structure of the present invention has not been described.
The specific benzohydrazides and related compounds of the formula I mentioned below are novel and can be used to effectively control a variety of broad or grassy leaf plant species.
The invention delineates a method for the control of undesired vegetation in a plantation crop by the application to the locus of the crop an effective amount of a compound described herein. The present application describes certain herbicidal benzohydrazide derivatives of the formula (I) including all geometric, tautomeric and stereoisomers, and their salts, as well as compositions containing them and methods of preparation for these compounds. 
wherein
X is hydrogen or halogen;
Y is represented by hydrogen, halogen, nitro, (C1-4)alkyl, (C1-4)alkoxy, (C1-4)haloalkyl or (C1-4)haloalkoxy;
T is represented by N or CH;
Z is one of the following groups; 
A is oxygen, sulfur or NR4;
R1, R2, R3 and R4 are independent of each other and may be selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, cyano, (C1-6)alkyl, (C1-6)haloalkyl, (C1-6)alkoxy,(C1-6)haloalkoxy, (C1-6)alkoxyalkyl, (C2-6)alkynyl, (C2-6)alkenyl, aryl, heteroaryl, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, (C3-6)cycloalkyl, (C3-6)cyclocarbonyl, carboxy, (C1-6)alkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, (C1-3)haloalkylcarbonyl, (C1-6)alkylcarbonyloxy, (C1-6)haloalkylcarbonyloxy, (C1-6)alkoxycarbonyl, (C1-6)haloalkoxycarbonyl, (C1-6)alkylthiocarbonyl, (C1-6)haloalkylthiocarbonyl, (C1-6)alkoxythiocarbonyl, (C1-6)haloalkoxythiocarbonyl,(C1-6)alkylamino, arylsulfonylamino, arylamino, (C1-6)alkylthio, arylthio, (C2-6)alkenylthio, (C2-6)alkynylthio, (C1-6)alkylsulfinyl, (C2-6)alkenylsulfinyl, (C2-6)alkynylsulfinyl, (C1-6)alkylsulfonyl, (C2-6)alkenylsulfonyl, (C2-6)alkynylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, where any of these groups may be optionally substituted with one or one more of the following group consisting of halogen, hydroxy, mercapto, cyano, nitro, amino, caboxy, (C1-6)alkyl, (C1-6)haloalkyl, (C1-6)alkylcarbonyl, (C1-6)alkylcarbonyloxy, (C1-6)haloalkylcarbonyl, (C1-6)haloalkylcarbonyloxy, (C1-6)alkoxy, (C1-6)alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, (C1-6)alkylaminocarbonyl, (C1-6)haloalkoxy, (C1-6)haloalkoxycarbonyl, (C1-6)alkylsulfonyl, (C1-6)haloalkylsulfonyl, aryl, haloaryl, alkoxyaryl, aryoxy, arylthio, haloaryloxy, heteroaryl, heteroaryloxy and (C3-7)cycloalkyl;
When R2 and R3 are taken together with the atoms to which they are attached, they represent a three to seven membered substituted or unsubstituted ring optionally containing oxygen, carbonyl, S(O)n** or nitrogen with following optional substitutions, one to three halogen, cyano, nitro, hydroxy, amino, carbonyl, (C1-6)alkyl, (C1-6)haloalkyl, (C1-6)alkylcarbonyl, (C1-6)alkylcarbonyloxy, (C1-6)haloalkylcarbonyl, (C1-6)haloalkylcarbonyloxy, (C1-6)alkoxy, (C1-6)alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, (C1-6)alkylaminocarbonyl, (C1-6)haloalkoxy, (C1-6)haloalkoxycarbonyl, (C1-6)alkylsulfonyl, (C1-6)haloalkylsulfonyl, aryl, heteroaryl or (C3-7)cycloalkyl;
R5 and R6 are independent of each other and may be selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, (C1-6)alkyl, (C2-6)alkenyl, (C2-6)alkynyl, (C1-6)alkoxycarbonyl and heteroarylcarbonyl;
where any of these groups may be optionally substituted with one or more of the following groups consisting of halogen, hydroxy, cyano, nitro, amino, caboxyl, (C1-6)alkyl, (C1-6)haloalkyl, (C1-6)alkylcarbonyl, (C1-6)alkylcarbonyloxy, (C1-6)haloalkylcarbonyl, (C1-6)haloalkylcarbonyloxy, (C1-6)alkoxy, (C1-6)alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, (C1-6)alkylaminocarbonyl, (C1-6)haloalkoxy, (C1-6)haloalkoxycarbonyl, (C1-6)alkylsulfonyl, (C1-6)haloalkylsulfonyl, aryl, heteroaryl and (C3-7)cycloalkyl;
When R5 and R6 are taken together with the atoms to which they are attached, they represent a three to seven membered substituted or unsubstituted ring optionally containing oxygen, carbonyl, S(O)n** or nitrogen with following optional substitutions, one to three halogen, cyano, nitro, hydroxy, amino, carbonyl, (C1-6)alkyl, (C1-6)haloalkyl, (C1-6)alkylcarbonyl, (C1-6)alkylcarbonyloxy, (C1-6)haloalkylcarbonyl, (C1-6)haloalkylcarbonyloxy, (C1-6)alkoxy, (C1-6)alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, (C1-6)alkylaminocarbonyl, (C1-6)haloalkoxy, (C1-6)haloalkoxycarbonyl, (C1-6)alkylsulfonyl, (C1-6)haloalkylsulfonyl, aryl, heteroaryl or (C3-7)cycloalkyl;
R7 may be selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, (C1-6)alkyl, (C2-6)alkenyl or (C2-6)alkynyl where any of these groups may be optionally substituted with one or more of the following groups consisting of halogen, hydroxy, cyano, nitro, amino, caboxyl, (C1-6)alkyl, (C1-6)haloalkyl, (C1-6)alkylcarbonyl, (C1-6)alkylcarbonyloxy, (C1-6)haloalkylcarbonyl, (C1-6)haloalkylcarbonyloxy, (C1-6)alkoxy, (C1-6)alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, (C1-6)alkylaminocarbonyl, (C1-6)haloalkoxy, (C1-6)haloalkoxycarbonyl, (C1-6)alkylsulfonyl, (C1-6)haloalkylsulfonyl, aryl, heteroaryl and (C3-7)cycloalkyl;
M is halogen, dichloroiodate, tetrachloroiodate, sulfate, nitrate, formate, acetate, propionate or butylate.
Q is selected from; 
wherein
A1 and A2 are independently oxygen or sulfur;
R8 is hydrogen, halogen, cyano, nitro, formyl (C1-4)alkyl, (C1-4)haloalkyl, amino, (C1-4)alkylamino, (C1-4)haloalkylamino, (C1-4)alyloxyamino, (C1-4)haloalkoxyamino, (C1-4)alkylcarbonyl, (C1-4)haloalkylcarbonyl, (C1-4)haloalkoxycarbonyl, (C1-4)alkylcabonylamino, (C1-4)haloalkylcarbonylamino, (C1-4)alkoxycarbonylamino, (C1-4)haloalkoxycarbonylamino, (C1-6)alkoxyalkyl, (C1-6)haloalkoxyalkyl, (C1-6)alkylthio, (C1-6)haloalkylthio, (C2-6)alkenyl, (C2-6)haloalkenyl, (C2-6)alkynyl or (C2-6)haloalkynyl;
R9 and R10 are independent of each other and may be selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halogen, cyano, (C1-4)alkyl, (C1-4)haloalkyl, (C1-4)alkoxy, (C1-4)haloalkoxy, (C2-6)alkenyl, (C2-6)haloalkenyl.
R11 and R12 are independent of each other and may be selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halogen, (C1-3)alkyl, (C1-3)haloalkyl, hydroxy, (C1-3)alkoxy, (C1-3)haloalkoxy, cyano, nitro, amino or (C1-6)alkylamino;
When R11 and R12 are taken together with the atoms to which they are attached, they represent a three to seven membered substituted or unsubstituted ring optionally containing oxygen, S(O)n** or nitrogen with following optional substitutions, one to three halogen, cyano, nitro, hydroxy, amino, carbonyl, (C1-6)alkyl, (C1-6)haloalkyl, (C1-6)alkylcarbonyl, (C1-6)alkylcarbonyloxy, (C1-6)haloalkylcarbonyl, (C1-6)haloalkylcarbonyloxy, (C1-6)alkoxy, (C1-6)alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, (C1-6)alkylaminocarbonyl, (C1-6)haloalkoxy, (C1-6)haloalkoxycarbonyl, (C1-6)alkylsulfonyl, (C1-6)haloalkylsulfonyl, aryl, heteroaryl or (C3-7)cycloalkyl;
R13 may be selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halogen, cyano, (C1-4)alkyl, (C1-4)alkoxy, (C1-4)haloalkoxy, (C1-4)alkylthio, (C1-4)haloalkylthio, (C1-4)alkylsulfinyl, (C1-4)haloalkylsulfinyl, (C1-4)alkylsulfonyl, (C1-4)haloalkylsulfonyl (C2-6)alkenyl or (C2-6)haloalkenyl.
G is nitrogen or CR15;
Gxe2x80x2 is carbonyl, NR14, oxygen, S(O)n** or CR15R16;
R14 may be selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, (C1-6)alkyl, (C1-6)alkylcarbonyl, (C1-6)haloalkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl and heteroarylcarbonyl; where any of these groups may be optionally substituted with one or more of the following groups consisting of halogen, hydroxy, cyano, nitro, amino, caboxyl, (C1-6)alkyl, (C1-6)haloalkyl, (C1-6)alkylcarbonyl, (C1-6)alkylcarbonyloxy, (C1-6)haloalkylcarbonyl, (C1-6)haloalkylcarbonyloxy, (C1-6)alkoxy, (C1-6)alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, (C1-6)alkylaminocarbonyl, (C1-6)haloalkoxy, (C1-6)haloalkoxycarbonyl, (C1-6)alkylsulfonyl, (C1-6)haloalkylsulfonyl, aryl, heteroaryl and (C3-7)cycloalkyl;
R15 and R16 are independent of each other and may bc selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halogen, hydroxy, mercapto, amino, cyano, (C1-6)alkyl, (C1-6)haloalkyl, (C1-6)alkoxy,(C1-6)haloalkoxy, (C1-6)alkoxyalkyl, (C2-6)alkynyl, (C2-6)alkenyl, aryl, heteroaryl, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, (C3-6)cycloalkyl, (C3-6)cyclocarbonyl, carboxy, (C1-6)alkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, (C1-3)haloalkylcarbonyl, (C1-6)alkylcarbonyloxy, (C1-6)haloalkylcarbonyloxy, (C1-6)alkoxycarbonyl, (C1-6)haloalkoxycarbonyl, (C1-6)alkylthiocarbonyl, (C1-6)haloalkylthiocarbonyl, (C1-6)alkoxythiocarbonyl, (C1-6)haloalkoxythiocarbonyl,(C1-6)alkylamino, arylsulfonylamino, arylamino, (C1-3)alkylthio, arylthio, (C2-6)alkenylthio, (C2-6)alkynylthio, (C1-6)alkylsulfinyl, (C2-6)alkenylsulfinyl, (C2-6)alkynylsulfinyl, (C1-6)alkylsulfonyl, (C2-6)alkenylsulfonyl, (C2-6)alkynylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, where any of these groups may be optionally substituted with one or one more of the following group consisting of halogen, hydroxy, mercapto, cyano, nitro, amino, caboxyl, (C1-6)alkyl, (C1-6)haloalkyl, (C1-6)alkylcarbonyl, (C1-6)alkylcarbonyloxy, (C1-6)haloalkylcarbonyl, (C1-6)haloalkylcarbonyloxy, (C1-6)alkoxy, (C1-6)alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, (C1-6)alkylaminocarbonyl, (C1-6)haloalkoxy, (C1-6)haloalkoxycarbonyl, (C1-6)alkylsulfonyl, (C1-6)haloalkylsulfonyl, aryl, heteroaryl and (C3-7)cycloalkyl;
n and m are independent of each other and represent an integer from 0 to 2; provided that m+n is 2, 3 or 4;
n* is 0 or 1;
n** is represent an integer from 0 to 2;
Preferred formula (I) compounds of this invention are those wherein
X is hydrogen or halogen;
Y is represented by hydrogen, halogen, nitro, (C1-4)haloalkyl or (C1-4)haloalkoxy;
T is CH;
Z is selected from group (II), (III) or (V);
A is oxygen or sulfur;
R1, R2, R3 and R4 are independent of each other and may be selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, (C1-6)alkyl, (C1-6)haloalkyl, (C1-6)alkoxy,(C1-6)haloalkoxy, (C1-6)alkoxyalkyl, (C2-6)alkynyl, (C2-6)alkenyl, aryl, heteroaryl, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, (C3-6)cycloalkyl, (C3-6)cyclocarbonyl, carboxy, (C1-6)alkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, (C1-3, (C1-6)alkoxycarbonyl, (C1-6)haloalkoxycarbonyl, (C1-6)alkylthiocarbonyl, (C1-6)alkoxythiocarbonyl, (C1-6)alkylamino, arylsulfonylamino, arylamino, (C1-6)alkylthio, arylthio, (C2-6)alkenylthio, (C1-6)alkylsulfinyl, (C2-6)alkenylsulfinyl, (C2-6)alkynylsulfinyl, (C1-6)alkylsulfonyl, (C2-6)alkenylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, where any of these groups may be optionally substituted with one or one more of the following group consisting of halogen, hydroxy, mercapto, cyano, nitro, amino, caboxy, (C1-6)alkyl, (C1-6)haloalkyl, (C1-6)alkylcarbonyl, (C1-6)alkylcarbonyloxy, (C1-6)haloalkylcarbonyl, (C1-6)haloalkylcarbonyloxy, (C1-6)alkoxy, (C1-6)alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, (C1-6)alkylaminocarbonyl, (C1-6)haloalkoxy, (C1-6)haloalkoxycarbonyl, (C1-6)alkylsulfonyl, (C1-6)haloalkylsulfonyl, aryl, haloaryl, alkoxyaryl, aryoxy, arylthio, haloaryloxy, heteroaryl, heteroaryloxy and (C3-7)cycloalkyl;
R5 and R6 are independent of each other and may be selected from the group consisting of (C1-6)alkyl, (C2-6)alkenyl, (C2-6)alkynyl, (C1-6)alkoxycarbonyl and heteroarylcarbonyl; where any of these groups may be optionally substituted with one or more of the following groups consisting of halogen, hydroxy, cyano, nitro, amino, caboxyl, (C1-6)alkyl, (C1-6)haloalkyl, (C1-6)alkylcarbonyl, (C1-6)alkylcarbonyloxy, (C1-6)haloalkylcarbonyl, (C1-6)haloalkylcarbonyloxy, (C1-6)alkoxy, (C1-6)alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, (C1-6)alkylaminocarbonyl, (C1-6)haloalkoxy, (C1-6)haloalkoxycarbonyl, (C1-6)alkylsulfonyl, (C1-6)haloalkylsulfonyl, aryl, heteroaryl and (C3-7)cycloalkyl;
R7 may be selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, (C1-6)alkyl, (C2-6)alkenyl or (C2-6)alkynyl;
Q is selected from Q1, Q3, Q5, Q7, Q9 or Q10;
wherein
A1 and A2 are independently oxygen or sulfur;
R8 is hydrogen, (C1-4)alkyl, (C1-4)haloalkyl, amino;
R9 and R10 are independent of each other and may be selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halogen, cyano, (C1-4)alkyl, (C1-4)haloalkyl, (C1-4)alkoxy, (C1-4)haloalkoxy, (C2-6)alkenyl, (C2-6)haloalkenyl.
R13 may be selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halogen, (C1-4)alkyl, (C1-4)alkoxy, (C1-4)haloalkoxy, (C1-4)alkylthio, (C1-4)haloalkylthio, (C1-4)alkylsulfinyl, (C1-4)haloalkylsulfinyl; (C1-4)alkylsulfonyl or (C1-4)haloalkylsulfonyl,
Gxe2x80x2 is carbonyl, NR14, oxygen, S(O)n** or CR15R16;
R14 is hydrogen or (C1-6)alkyl;
R15 and R16 are independent of each other and may be selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halogen, hydroxy, amino, cyano, (C1-6)alkyl, (C1-6)haloalkyl, (C1-6)alkoxy,(C1-6)haloalkoxy, (C1-6)alkoxyalkyl, (C2-6)alkynyl, (C2-6)alkenyl, aryl, heteroaryl, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, (C3-6)cycloalkyl, (C3-6)cyclocarbonyl, carboxy, (C1-6)alkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, (C1-3)haloalkylcarbonyl, (C1-6)alkylcarbonyloxy, (C1-6)haloalkylcarbonyloxy, (C1-6)alkoxycarbonyl, (C1-6)haloalkoxycarbonyl, (C1-6)alkylthiocarbonyl, (C1-6)haloalkylthiocarbonyl, (C1-6)alkoxythiocarbonyl, (C1-6)haloalkoxythiocarbonyl,(C1-6)alkylamino, arylsulfonylamino, arylamino, (C1-3)alkylthio, arylthio, (C2-6)alkenylthio, (C2-6)alkynylthio, (C1-6)alkylsulfinyl, (C2-6)alkenylsulfinyl, (C2-6)alkynylsulfinyl, (C1-6)alkylsulfonyl, (C2-6)alkenylsulfonyl, (C2-6)alkynylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, where any of these groups may be optionally substituted with one or one more of the following group consisting of halogen, hydroxy, mercapto, cyano, nitro, amino, caboxyl, (C1-6)alkyl, (C1-6)haloalkyl, (C1-6)alkylcarbonyl, (C1-6)alkylcarbonyloxy, (C1-6)haloalkylcarbonyl, (C1-6)haloalkylcarbonyloxy, (C1-6)alkoxy, (C1-6)alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, (C1-6)alkylaminocarbonyl, (C1-6)haloalkoxy, (C1-6)haloalkoxycarbonyl, (C1-6)alkylsulfonyl, (C1-6)haloalkylsulfonyl, aryl, heteroaryl and (C3-7)cycloalkyl;
n and m are independent of each other and represent an integer from 0 to 2; provided that m+n is 2, 3 or 4;
n** is represent an integer from 0 to 2;
The most preferred formula (I) compounds of this invention are those wherein
X and Y are independent of each other represent hydrogen or halogen;
T is CH;
Z is selected from group (II) or (V);
A is oxygen;
R1, R2, R3 and R4 are independent of each other and may be selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, (C1-6)alkyl, (C1-6)haloalkyl, (C1-6)alkoxy,(C1-6)haloalkoxy, (C1-6)alkoxyalkyl, (C2-6)alkynyl, (C2-6)alkenyl, aryl, heteroaryl, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, (C3-6)cycloalkyl, (C3-6)cyclocarbonyl, carboxy, (C1-6)alkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, (C1-3, (C1-6)alkoxycarbonyl, (C1-6)haloalkoxycarbonyl, (C1-6)alkylthiocarbonyl, (C1-6)alkoxythiocarbonyl, (C1-6)alkylamino, arylsulfonylamino, arylamino, (C1-6)alkylthio, arylthio, (C2-6)alkenylthio, (C1-6)alkylsulfinyl, (C2-6)alkenylsulfinyl, (C2-6)alkynylsulfinyl, (C1-6)alkylsulfonyl, (C2-6)alkenylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl,
R5 and R6 are independent of each other and may be selected from the group consisting of (C1-6)alkyl, (C2-6)alkenyl, (C2-6)alkynyl;
R7 may be selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, (C1-6)alkyl, (C2-6)alkenyl or (C2-6)alkynyl;
Q is selected from Q1, Q3 or Q5;
wherein
A1 and A2 are oxygen;
R8 is (C1-4)alkyl, (C1-4)haloalkyl, amino;
R9 and R10 are independent of each other and may be selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, (C1-4)alkyl, (C1-4)haloalkyl, (C1-4)alkoxy, (C1-4)haloalkoxy, (C2-6)alkenyl, (C2-6)haloalkenyl;
R13 may be selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halogen, cyano, (C1-4)alkoxy, (C1-4)haloalkoxy, hydroxy;
Some compounds of this formula (I) may form a salt with organic and inorganic acids, propargyl and allyl halides, dimethyl sulfate, etc. A salt of compound represented by the formula (I) may contain cases that Z is group VI or VII in formula (I).
In the definitions given above, unless alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl and halogen are defined or mentioned, the term alkyl used either alone or in compound words such as xe2x80x9chaloalkylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9calkylcarbonylxe2x80x9d includes straight-chain or branched chains containing 1 to 6 carbon atoms. The terms of alkenyl and alkynyl include straight chain or branched alkenes and alkynes respectively containing 2 to 6 carbon atoms, and the term halogen either alone or in the compound words such as haloalkyl indicates fluorine, chlorine, bromine, or iodine.
Further a haloalkyl is represented by an alkyl partially or fully substituted with halogen atoms which may be same or different. The term or part of the term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d are defined as those monocyclic or fused bicyclic aromatic rings wherein at least one ring satisfy the Hxc3xcckel rule and contain 0 to 4 heteroatoms, examples include: phenyl, furyl, furazanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl, oxazolyl, oxadiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, isothiazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazinyl, triazinyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, quinoxalinyl, benzofuranyl, 2,3-dihydrobenzofuranyl, isobenzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzodioxolyl, chromanyl, indolinyl, isoindolyl, naphthyl, thienofuranyl and purinyl. These rings can attached through any available carbon or nitrogen, for example, when the aromatic ring system is furyl, it can be 2-furyl or 3-furyl, for pyrrolyl, the aromatic ring system is 1-pyrrolyl, 2-pyrrolyl or 3-pyrrolyl, for naphthyl, the carbobicyclic aromatic ring is 1-naphthyl or 2-naphthyl and for benzofuranyl, the aromatic ring system can be 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-benzofuranyl.
The compounds described by the formula (I) can be prepared by the procedures as described herein. Using commercially available starting materials or those whose synthesis is known in the art, the compounds of this invention may be prepared using methods described in the following Schemes, or using modifications thereof, which are within the scope of the art.
The starting carboxylic acid represented by formula (VIII) in Scheme 1 can be prepared according to the literature procedure (WO8810254). The carboxylic acid was converted to the corresponding acid halide represented by formula (IX) by treatment with halogenation agents such as thionyl chloride or oxalyl chloride with or without solvent at a temperature between 0xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C. for 0.5 to 12 hours. Examples of solvent for this reaction include halogenated alkyl solvents such as dichloromethane, chloroform, or aromatic sovents such as benzene, toluene, xylene, etc. The solvent was removed under reduced pressure, then isolated and purified. Formula (XI) can be prepared by the condensation reaction of formula (IX) with the corresponding hydrazine derivatives represented by formula (X). The reaction was carried out with or without base such as triethyl amine or 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-7-ene (DBU) at a temperature between 0xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C. for 0.5 to 24 hours. The described procedure in Scheme 1 can also be applied to the synthesis of thiobenzohydrazide analogs of formula (X I). 
The product represented by formula (XIII) in Scheme 2 can be prepared from formula (XII) by treatment with an electrophile such as dimethyl sulfide in the presence of base such as potassium carbonate in an inert solvent such as acetone or toluene. The reaction can be carried out at a temperature between 0xc2x0 C. and 200xc2x0 C. for 0.5 to 48 hours. 
The compounds represented by the formula (XII) and (XIV) in Scheme 3 can be prepared from the corresponding compounds represented by formula (XIIxe2x80x2) by treatment with an electrophile such as methyl iodide or acetyl chloride in an inert solvent such as dioxane in the presence of base such as potassium carbonate. Formula (XII) or (XIV) can be converted to the corresponding quaternary salt derivatives represented by formula (XIII) or (XV). The reaction can be carried out according to the general procedure described in Scheme 2. 
The compound represented in formula (XVI) in Scheme 4 can be prepared from formula (IX) by reaction with a corresponding hydrazone derivatives represented by formula (Xxe2x80x2) in an inert solvent such as tetrahydrofuran (THF) or toluene with or without base such as triethylamine, DBU or potassium carbonate at a temperature between 0xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C. for 0.5 to 24 hours. The described procedure in Scheme 4 can also be applied to the synthesis of thiobenzohydrazide analogs of formula (X VI) 
The substituted derivatives represented by the formula (XVI) and (XVIII) in Scheme 5 can be prepared from formula (XVII) by treatment with an electrophile such as methyl iodide or acetyl chloride. The reaction can be carried out in the presence of base such as triethylamine or potassium carbonate in an inert solvent such as 2-butenone at a temperature between 0xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C. for 0.5 to 24 hours. 
The compound represented by formula (XXII) in Scheme 6 can be prepared from formula (XXI) by the reaction with hydrazine with or without base such as potassium carbonate. The reaction can be carried out in an inert solvent such as toluene at a temperature between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C. for 0.5 to 24 hours. Formula (XVII) can be prepared from formula (XXII) by condensation reaction with aldehyde or ketone in an inert solvent such as DMF with or without catalyst such as p-toluenesulfonic acid or potassium carbonate at a temperature between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C. for 0.5 to 24 hours. 
The compound represented by formula (XXIII) in Scheme 7 can be prepared according to the literature procedure (EP 361114). Formula (XXIV) can be prepared according to the general procedure described in Scheme 1. Formula (XXIV) is then converted into the corresponding sulfur analogue represented by formula (XXV) by treating typical reagent such as Lawesson""s5 reagent. Formula (XXVI) or (XXVII) can be prepared according to the general procedures described in Scheme 2. 
The compound represented by formula (XI) and (XVI) in Scheme 8 can be prepared from formula (VIII) by a coupling reaction with corresponding hydrazine derivative in the presence of a dehydration reagent such as 1,3-dicyclohexylcarbodiimide (DCC). The reaction can be carried out with or without base such as N,N-dimethylaminopyridine (DMAP) in an inert solvent such as dichloromethane at a temperature between xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C. for 0.5 to 24 hours. 
The compound represented by formula (XXIX) in Scheme 9 can be prepared from formula (XXVIII). Nitration can be carried out by treatment with a nitrating reagent such as nitric acid at a temperature between xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. and 60xc2x0 C. for 0.5 to 6 hours. Formula (XXIX) is then converted into the corresponding aniline represented by formula (XXX) by typical reduction procedure e.g. iron in an acidic medium such as acetic acid or by catalytic hydrogenation. Uracil derivatives represented by formula (XXXII) can be prepared analogously by known method (U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,229). 